This invention relates to pneumatic tires and more particularly to balancing of pneumatic tires.
One current method of correcting weight unbalance of pneumatic tires is to apply either a rubber cement containing loading material or balance pads to the inside surface of the tire carcass. Since both of these methods require a chemical bond between the balancing material and the interior surface of the tire, the surface to which the material is applied must be prepared by either a thorough solvent washing or a combination of washing and buffing. Because the surface is difficult to clean, the bond between the balance material and the tire is not always satisfactory and tends to break down after the tire has been used for a period of time. This permits the material to shift position resulting in mass unbalance.